Catching Broken Glass
by Dragon Pearl1
Summary: The typical plot. Bankotsu finds girl in abandoned battle field. Bankotsu takes girl back to the Shichinin-tai. Bankotsu falls in love with girl... or does he? Not if Jakotsu has anything to say about it! (No pairings)
1. Of Clueless Leaders and Agitated Friends

A/N: "Why?" I hear you ask? (Well, actually, I'm hearing you scream "Get away from me you FREAK!", but I digress...) Because I have a conscience. Frankly, a very annoying one at that. See, I'm not (to put it lightly,) much of a fan of Bankotsu/Girl stories (being one of the fangirls who seem convinced that most of the Inuyasha characters are gay no matter what, yet scream when someone even DARES to imply that Jakotsu is straight. Oh the irony). But... my lovely conscience started screaming at me "Well let's see YOU do better!" So here I am. Trying to do better.

I don't believe in bashing, so I'm not going to bash my girl character, but... I'm making no promises for... other... people. Namely, Jakotsu.

Disclaimer: Of course I own Inuyasha! –proudly brandishes her Inuyasha manga and episodes and cards and soundtracks that she bought. Most of them at least.-

Enjoy! (Oh, the corny title? It's on purpose.)

**Catching Broken Glass**

Chapter One: Of Clueless Leaders and Agitated Friends

It was a lovely day, with the sun shining, the birds singing, the ground paved with blood of the victims of the Shichinin-tai... Yes, it was a lovely day to be Bankotsu. However... Our poor braided leader had no idea what was in store for him... (Cue in the dramatic music, people...)

Our fearless leader (unless it came to Jakotsu with a dagger in a room full of girls) was surveying the battleground with little interest for survivors to be taken care of, when he spotted something moving from the corner of his eye.

"My savior!" came a high pitched and girly voice as someone (or, more accurately, some_thing_) jumped up from who knows where and clung on to Bankotsu with a death grip. "You've saved me, my fearless prince from the vile creatures that has killed everyone in my oh-so-humble village!"

"Umm..." Bankotsu tried vainly to free himself from her grasp. For a girl, she had a remarkably strong grip. "I'm... err... part of the people who slaughtered your village."

The girl paused for a moment to digest this new piece of information tossed at her. "Oh." Then she shrugged and went back to clinging on to him. "But you don't LOOK like a nasty evil killer even though you've got a huge sword stained with blood! You must be just lonely! I bet I can help heal you back into the light!"

Bankotsu pried her off of his arm with great difficulty and started edging away. "Um... no thanks... I'm fine... with the way I am..."

"No, no, no! You MUST be lonely! After all, the only other reason that you would LIKE killing is if you're a sadist who has a relationship with his best friend! So you MUST be lonely! There's no need to be shy! I will turn you back into the light even if it kills me!" She ranted on, oblivious that Bankotsu was now looking MORE than just disturbed.

"I'm... suppose to kill you, you know." Bankotsu offered trying to get her to start screaming and running away in fear as most girls who meet a killer do. "And anyone else I find that's alive."

"But...but... You wouldn't kill little miss _me_, now would you...?"

"Actually..." Bankotsu looked a little nervous. Who could blame him, the poor boy. "I... would... and- hey wait"" Bankotsu gave her a suspicious look. "Why are you still alive? Mukotsu released his poison around here a few minutes back, you shouldn't be alive... Which would make me searching for survivors actually quite pointless now that I think about it."

"Oh _that_." She rolled her eyes as though the thought of surviving deadly poison that was suppose to cause immediate death in five minutes, three in good weather was something everyone could do. "You see, cutie, I am in fact poison proof, fire proof, blade proof, electric proof, bullet proof, death proof and creative characterization proof."

Bankotsu started wondering when was the last time he was speechless (not counting when he was around Jakotsu or when Renkotsu started sprouting his mumbo jumbo).

"_But_..." here, she dropped her voice to take on a come-hither sort of tone and said "I'm not resistant against your... _charms_..."

Bankotsu was officially freaked out. The only person who had ever flirted with him before was Jakotsu, but well... that was _Jakotsu_. He was like that. You either take him as a whole with all his uniqueness or you don't take him at all. "That's great... I'll be... seeing you then... Bye!" with that, Bankotsu fled. Yes, fled. Bankotsu, who was oh-so-affectionately named Ban-chan by numerous fangirls and Jakotsu, fled. From a girl. Abet, the girl was trying to seduce him and fluttering her eyelashes at him, but still. Actually, this also brings up the morals of today's society. I mean, what kind of idiot would try and flirt with a guy they'd just met two minuets ago and knew they killed your village? Tsk tsk, no wonder our society is going to the bunnies.

"Wait!" the girl with the piercing amber eyes of molten lava and extremely strong death grip called out. "Don't leave me! I can cook! I can COOK!"

* * *

"Just _what_ did you think you were doing! Bankotsu. No. Ooaniki!" Jakotsu spitted out through clenched teeth. "Bring that... that... _thing_ back here!" Jakotsu jabbed his fingers at the girl who was staring at Kyoukotsu in amazement. 

"W-well... see, Jakotsu..." Bankotsu was a brave person, really. In fact, if this was some cheesy Inuyasha and Harry Potter crossover, Bankotsu would be sorted into Gryffindor, no problem. On this entire planet, there were only three things he was afraid off. Loosing everyone in the Shichinin-tai, girls and well... Jakotsu. "She kind of... followed me here. She was awfully fast for a female too..."

"Ooaniki? Are you feeling alright?" Jakotsu asked suddenly with concern in his voice. "Maybe you've got a fever?"

"No, no." Bankotsu waved Jakotsu's concern off. "I'm fine, really!"

"Lack of sleep? Accidentally breathed in Mukotsu's fumes? Maybe you're coming down with something?"

"Jakotsu! I'm fine!"

"You're not fine!" Jakotsu snapped. "There is no way the ooaniki that I know would sanely bring in a GIRL to the Shichinin-tai! Or unless it's too keep Mukotsu happy, which I know you aren't doing it for that."

Bankotsu sighed. There was just no reasoning with Jakotsu.

"C'mon," Jakotsu said grabbing Bankotsu by the arm. "Let's take you to Suikotsu to get a check up or something." Suikotsu looked up at the sound of his name from the rabbit he was dismembering blankly for a few moments and went back to his rabbit.

"Jakotsu..." Bankotsu growled, jerking his arm from Jakotsu's grasp. "There's nothing wrong with me! Look, the girl followed me back, and we've obviously killed her family, so let's just keep her with us until we find a village to dump her in!"

"You sure?" Jakotsu asked suspiciously."I mean, I wouldn't want my poor innocent seven year old-"

"Seventeen." Bankotsu interjected dryly.

"-Ooaniki exposed to any more heterosexuality then he has too. You're not going to fall for her disgusting charms and go live off in la-la land and forget about your poor best friend who's been with you since forever, now are you?"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

"Good. But I'm still saying there's something totally wrong about this situation. There are only two possible reasons why. One of them is that maybe we're actually not in control of our fates at all, and somehow, we got stuck in some weird parody story."

Both Jakotsu and Bankotsu had a good laugh at that one.

"The other one is that... that..." a look of pure and absolute horror came across Jakotsu's face. "Renkotsu... no aniki... is rubbing off on you!"

Bankotsu had the strange urge to bash his head against something solid. Hard.

"No wonder! Oh dear everything-evil-and-not-holy! No WONDER you took the girl back with you! This is all Renkotsu's fault! Ooaniki! Didn't I tell you when you recruited him that it was an awful ideal and you're going to regret it one day when I'm dead and stuff!" Jakotsu grabbed Bankotsu and started shaking him. "Now you're all covered in heterosexuality! You might turn straight, _straight_ I tell you!"

"D-dizzy... Ow... Jakotsu... dammit... stop shaking me...!"

* * *

"...Sorry ooaniki. Does it still hurt?" Jakotsu asked hesitantly at Bankotsu who had a huge bump on his head where Jakotsu had accidentally whacked him during the shaking. 

"Don't worry Jakotsu, I'm fine." Bankotsu smiled at him. "Just no more shaking, okay?"

"No more." Jakotsu promised. "Unless you actually do turn straight one day, which I will shake you and shake you until I turn you gay again."

"...I am straight Jakotsu."

Jakotsu shrugged. "Denial's the first step to embracing your homosexuality."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Right."

"...Ooaniki. _Promise_ me that no matter what happens, you won't fall in love with that woman-filth and you won't leave me all along. Promise me."

Bankotsu patted his friend reassuringly on the back. "Sure, I promise. Don't worry Jakotsu, we're only keeping her with us until we travel to the next village, what's the worst that could happen?"

Jakotsu sighed inward. He just had to say it.

* * *

A/N: Bwahaha. Next chapter is called "Jakotsu's Best Friend", in which we find out about mystery girl's creepy name and in which mystery girl tries to befriend the Shichinin-tai. Starting with Jakotsu. –goes off to cackle evilly as she writes the next chapter- Reviews are always welcome and eaten with tomato sauce. See ya! 


	2. Jakotsu's Best Friend

A/N: That took... a long time. I'll spare you my life story, and just skip to the review replies and story.

Review Reply:

Hinoiri-Maiden: Thanks. I love you too. X3

Gerbil: CHIZZY! Poor Chizzy... -hugs her and pets her and feeds her alphabet soup- Better?

azn-sakura17: Doesn't grab you much? -winces- I'm not very good at writing action... sorry about that...

SesshouMaru-sama's Rin: That's because she iiiiiiiiis... that's because she is...

SakuraEvil twin of Sango: Thank you! I wasn't sure about the "soon" part, but...

dark daimon fate: Thank you! Thank you! I would like to thank my parents, my friends, and all the little people I had to step on... XD -hugs Maddi- BANZAI!

Neji Wife: once again, I'm not sure about the "soon" part, but... ehe...he...he...

OnlyCoolEmoBoysKiss: Of course it isn't... of course... I know you're a Renny fangirl, so I ask you this, proceed on future chapters with caution... but really, it's all Jakotsu's fault! Really!

Makotsu the Shichinin-chick: YES! SHAKE IT OUT! -cough- Here's the next update!

On to the story!

Chapter Two: Jakotsu's Best Friend

"So."

"Yes."

"...Want to know my name?" the girl asked, her eyes sparkling from hope.

Bankotsu really didn't know how he got into this kind of situation. Renkotsu was so much better at talking to people. "Sure, I'd... love... to."

"Well," she said smartly. "It's Fiona Lacewire Matten Quirrel Sanvasta Kawaiibakaarigato."

Bankotsu stared at her in shock.

"Fiona for short."

* * *

"So your name is Jakotsu?" Fiona asked as she plopped down (gracefully, mind you,) next to him. "It's _so_ nice to meet you." 

"Like wise." Jakotsu snarled. "Now get out of my face before I do something to you that I'm not going to regret."

"Oh, you're so silly! Hey, you want to be best friends?"

Jakotsu felt a headache coming up. "No. I don't want to be friends with filth. Especially a filth who likes my ooaniki. Now go away!" Jakotsu pushed her and then shuddered at the thought of how long it'll take to get the germs off of his hands.

"Come on!" she whined. "Let's be best friends! Then we can talk about how cute boys are and rant over them together!"

"...I'd really rather go eat slugs."

"You like slugs?" she cried in horror, wrinkling her nose delicately. "I mean, I love all animals equally, but slugs... ugh..."

Jakotsu wondered why all the girls were either annoying, stealing away cute guys away from him, or just plain, downright stupid. "Slugs are prettier than you."

"You really think so?" She said, twirling her kimono around her majestically. "I guess black silk would remind people of slugs, but I was aiming for of the mysterious 'Black Raven' kind of thing."

Jakotsu was also pretty certain that her kimono was pink a second earlier.

Not noticing Jakotsu's silence, she rambled on about her self until three butterflies fluttered past her.

"Oh my gosh! They're so pretty!"

"Mm hm." Jakotsu mumbled with a wistful look at them as they danced from one flower to the next.

"Hey!" Fiona's shrill shriek brought Jakotsu back from his daydreaming. "I bet you've got this angsty past, haven't you! Tell me about it! Tell me!"

"You have no shame, you know that?" Jakotsu spat at her in disgust.

"Me? Have shame? Why should I be ashamed? I'm perfect!" then she paused and thought about it. "Well, maybe I do have some. I mean, who wouldn't be ashamed of being forced to work like a slave with little/no food at all in dirty ugly rags?"

Jakotsu wondered if she knew that no one really cares about all that.

"No wait..." she frowned. "Was that this life or my past three hundred lives? I can't remember..."

"Gee, that's great. I would really like a best friend who's of the gender that I hate, is practically immortal, and just basically a freak." Jakotsu said sarcastically. "Now go and play with fire or something and kill yourself."

Fiona (who just remembered that Katheranta was one of her middle names) gasped. "You aren't very nice!"

"No, I'm not." Jakotsu answered in a deadpan voice. "Unless you're ooaniki. Which you aren't. For starters, you aren't hot, nor do you have a braid."

"I can _grow_ a braid." She supplied helpfully. "Did I mention I could change my hair length and colour at will? I can only do that to one eye though... But people think it's exotic, so..."

Jakotsu pretended that he hadn't heard that comment, because if he did, that would confirm that, yes, he has reached the bottom of the stages and Nirvana was now just a far off dream... Not that he thought he might reach it, mind you. Killing hundreds of people tended to dampen your chances somewhat.

"I think I can change my skin colour too. I haven't tried it yet, but I'm pretty sure I could."

"...Why are we having this conversation?" Jakotsu asked. "I hate you, you're damaged in the head, and we should avoid each other- though you should avoid my ooaniki as well-and all is right with the world, okay?"

"Um, well, no, not really-" she started to say.

"Great." Jakotsu interrupted. "Now get out of my sight. Go bother Mukotsu or something like that. I'm going back to hunting."

Fiona managed to walk a few steps towards the low-self esteem member of the Shichinin-tai before she turned and asked quizzically. "Hunting? For what?"

Jakotsu smiled a slow and dangerous smile that promised lots of blood, pain and death. "I'm going filth hunting.

* * *

"Are you Mukotsu?" Fiona asked Kyoukotsu, who was towering above her, munching on the leg of a deer. 

Kyoukotsu stared at her in bewilderment. Why would anyone confuse him with the shortest member? "No, I'm Kyoukotsu."

"Hey, that's great! Nice to meet you Mukotsu! My name's Fiona." She beamed at him, happy to get to know another one of the Shichinin-tai.

"I'm not Mukotsu, I'm Kyou-"

"You know Mukotsu, that other guy, Jakotsu, isn't very nice at all..."

Kyoukotsu sighed. "Look, I'm not Mukotsu. My name's Kyoukotsu."

Fiona had a confused look on her face. "What do you mean? Of _course_ you're Mukotsu!" she laughed. "Don't you know your own name? Oh, you boys are so silly!"

Kyoukotsu wondered if he could eat her. Then he remembered that ooaniki had said "_No matter how annoying she gets, don't harm her in anyway. That includes eating her._" Well darn. She looked tasty too.

"You want to tell me about your life story? I'm a psychologist too, you know..."

Maybe he should run away. Yeah, that'll work. But what if he got lost? Hmm... to stay and hear her ramblings or run away and risk getting lost and maybe getting attacked by some random wolf demon. They were rumored to live around these places. Well that was an easy one.

Kyoukotsu, chewing his deer leg, started lumbering away.

* * *

Fiona sighed. This was boring. Jakotsu didn't like her, Mukotsu ran away, and Ginkotsu had only been able to say "Gesh", before a bald guy (whose name was Renkotsu, she figured.) had glared at her and demanded to know what she was doing. She of course, informed him of her plan to get to know everyone better. For some odd reason that she didn't understand, he had screamed at her to "LEAVE US IN PEACE!" and "YOU'RE WORSE THAN JAKOTSU!" He had screamed awfully loud too. 

There were two members left to meet. Kyoukotsu and Suikotsu.

* * *

It was simple, yes? Kill her, dump her body somewhere, clean off the blood and tell ooaniki that she was eaten by cat demons. Never mind the fact that there haven't _been _cat demons for at least a good few decades. 

Oh, our silly, silly multiple personality doctor... He forgot one of the most important rules _ever_ for girls that ooaniki brings back (second only to rule 2.a which stated that you must be nice to her at all costs.), which was that she cannot be killed.

So after she came back to life for the umpteenth time, Suikotsu gave up. Not killing her, mind you, just merely of trying to _hide_ the fact that he was trying to kill her. Because the blood was just way too much work to clean off after the twenty-sixth time.

* * *

Fiona staggered away from Suikotsu dizzily after two hours of killing and regenerating. Some deep power from within herself told her that staying away from the nice doctor was a good thing. 

Regenerating was a hard task, one that always made her feel rather nauseated, as well as giving her a rather nasty after taste in her mouth. In fact, she was feeling so horrible, she didn't notice the lump on the ground until she tripped over it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she gasped kindly. "Even though you are a mere rock, my kindness propels me to apologize to you!"

The 'rock' glared at her. "I'm not a rock, thank you very much. My name's Mu-"

Mukotsu's sad attempt to tell her his name was cut off by a very ear shatter shrill from her. "I know you! You're Kyoukotsu!"

"...Um...no." Mukotsu was now beyond confused. "I'm Mukotsu."

"You're Kyoukotsu."

Mukotsu thought that maybe this girl has some identity problems. She did think that he was a rock when she first saw him, right? Maybe she was just born damaged in the brain? "...Y – Yeah... I'm... uh... Kyoukotsu."

She squealed again. Mukotsu figured that his eardrums _should_ have shattered right about now.

"Are you actually staying to hear me talk about my life and stuff instead of killing me, screaming at me, and/or running away?" Fiona asked, her eyes sparkling as the thought of some_one_ finally staying to hear her life story.

"Sure?" Mukotsu may be a killer, but even he has sympathies for the mentally ill. Oh, that and hot chicks.

* * *

Five hours and three lifetime stories later, Fiona was back at bother- I mean, talking, to Bankotsu. 

"So? How was your day?" Bankotsu asked, trying to be nice and strike up a conversation.

"Positively _wondrous_!" she sighed joyfully, as the day's events replayed in her mind. Apparently her mind had conveniently erased parts about people running away from her in horror, and Jakotsu's scathing remarks. "I can see why you look so happy all the time! You have such great people to support you!"

"Well we _are_ kind of a makeshift family..." Bankotsu paused for a moment. "Wait a second, where's Kyoukotsu?"

"Kyoukotsu? He's over there mixing poison!" Fiona replied with another eye blinding smile.

"Umm... I think you mean Mukotsu."

"No, no, no." Fiona sighed. "Mukotsu's the tall one who ran away from me into the forest! I wonder why everyone always gets those two mixed up..."

"Oh..." Bankotsu was now pondering why girls had to be so... _weird_. "Yeah... that would be... Mukotsu alright..."

"Oh! I'm also best friends with Jakotsu!"

Jakotsu? Bankotsu wondered if he heard Fiona right. "...Are you sure? Jakotsu... doesn't like... girls..."

"He doesn't?" Fiona asked puzzled. "I know he doesn't like filth, which mean that he's probably a really tidy person, but girls? Are you sure? He seemed really nice to me!"

"...Well, if you're sure."

"Jakotsu and I are going to have so much fun together!" she said, making sure to get her grammar correct. "Maybe we'll make flower chains together! I've never been best friends with anyone before!"

Bankotsu supposed that edging away from her would seem impolite.

"Well then, what are we going to do?"

Bankotsu blinked. The stars outside twinkled slightly as they beamed down on earth. "Do about what?"

"Why sleeping arrangements of course!"

* * *

A/N: Ahem, in the next chapter 'masterfully named' as "Moonlit Walks andBananas" in which Fiona attempts to pry out Bankotsu's past; and the hatchings of an evil and disturbing plan begins to hatch within Jakotsu's mind... 


End file.
